camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Mercer
Alexander "Alex" Mercer is an twenty-one-year-old Greek demigod, the son of Ares and Sasha Mercer. He is the current head counselor of the Ares Cabin. He is currently in a relationship with Sky Wilson. Appearance Alex is described as surprisingly handsome for a son of Ares, with messy curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is of cherokee descent with a dark skin tone. He has a stoic face and is rarely seen smiling. He is very tall, being six feet and 3 inches. He has various scars around his body from being in different fights all of his life and one over his right eye. He gets his good looks from his mother, but he gets his rough and angry looking demeanor from his father. Alex is very fit and very muscular, from years of fighting, working out and training. He has a rather thin mustache that connects with his beard. Personality Alex is very quick to anger; he is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles, more so when he engages Cyrus in a fight, proclaiming that he could not beat him no matter how many times he attempted to. When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. Abilities General Abilities *'ADHD:' Alex's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. *'Dyslexia:' Alex's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. *'Enhanced Physical Condition': As a demigod Alex is faster, and stronger than a normal mortal, as well as being more agile and durable. These physical attributes have allowed him to perform feats normal human can't, as well as survive situations mortals cannot. **'Enhanced Strength': As a son of Ares, Alex is stronger than an average mortal and even an average demigod. Even among Ares children, he is considerably strong; able to lift and throw 3 heavily armored amazons without much issue. He was briefly able to overpower his own father Ares, slamming him onto the ground and holding him a choke-hold. **'Enhanced Durability': As a demigod, Alex is more durable than an average human. He was capable of being hit by a cyclops' club and knocked 10 feet away and getting up moments later. **'Enhanced Agility': As a demigod, Alex is more agile than a normal human Fighting Skill *'Pankration:' During his training at Camp Half-Blood, Alex became skilled with Pankration, a form of Greek martial arts that combines boxing and wrestling techniques, but also others, such as kicking and holds, locks and chokes on the ground. *'Spearmanship': Alex is a master with his spear, using it to dominating effect in battle.